S1E1: Fly Away
by KatieMai27
Summary: The Doctor runs into a mysterious young woman on a plane to Miami. But the flight doesn't exactly go as expected when she's found to have stolen something...Something irreplaceable and incredibly valuable. 10th/OC
1. Running Late

_**Hello, everyone! Here's my new story! So basically, this is how the series will work: Think of them like episodes within a series. So, I'll be doing 5 'episodes' per series. Obviously, they'll be short little snippets throughout a complex plot line, so stay tuned! Shall we get started, then?**_

_Thud thud...Thud thud. _Her boots pattered on the ground as she hurried to her terminal. _Five minutes past eleven_. She looked up from her watch. Her flight left at eleven-twenty and she was two terminals behind. Shifting the backpack strap on her shoulder, she continued her dodging through people at the Heathrow Airport. Looking behind her, she spotted them: Three men in black suits, their eyes hidden by dark sunglasses. The familiar pulse of fear ran through her as she turned and began to run. The men's pace quickened in pursuit. Spotting a restroom, she ducked inside and ran into a stall. She sat down on the toilet seat and placed her backpack in front of her. She tugged out her computer, placed it on her lap and began clicking away. She needed time...

* * *

><p>"There you are, Mr. Smith." The receptionist smiled as she handed him his ticket. He thanked her and avoided her admiring eyes, turning on his heel and hurrying towards Terminal 4. <em>Seven minutes past eleven.<em> His coat billowed out behind him as his pace quickened. His flight was at eleven-twenty, and he was two terminals behind.

* * *

><p>"Ha!" She muttered under her breath as she finally hacked into the airport's system. Scrolling through the unusual language of computer code, she found her flight number and began working.<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, he found the terminal. Checking his ticket for the gate number, he made his way there and checked in. The flight attendants were immediately drawn to him, batting their eyelashes and following him around asking if he needed anything. He assured them he didn't, and sat down in his seat.<p>

* * *

><p>She finished her job on the computer and tucked her computer away. She stood to exit the stall, but was stopped when all the women began to scream. She looked through the crack in the stall door and spotted familiar black suits. <em>BANG!<em> The door six stalls down was kicked open.

* * *

><p>"Sorry, ladies and gentlemen, but it seems we've been delayed half an hour." A flight attendant announced as the passengers sat impatiently. <em>Twenty-one minutes past eleven.<em>

She drew her knees to her chest and remained extremely quiet. They were only three stalls away. Two stalls...One stall...

* * *

><p>"Peanuts, sir?" The pretty brunette flight attendant asked.<p>

"Uh, no thanks. I'm...allergic." He forced a smile.

* * *

><p>The stall door swung open and she froze. The first man stepped forward and removed his glasses. She quickly averted her eyes, knowing what would become of her if she looked into them.<p>

"Miss Holt...You have something of ours, and we'd like it back." He stated calmly.

"Sorry, mate. But I lost it. Now get out of the ladies' loo." She said, throwing a punch at the first suited man. The blow was strong enough to send him staggering backwards into his buddies and giving her enough room to make an escape. She sprinted out of the restroom, and down the hallway through the crowds.

* * *

><p>The was minutes away from departing.<p>

"Ohhh...That's interesting. What have we here?" He said, inspecting one of his gadgets. The light was flashing violently, indicating that a hostile alien was nearby. This time, the signal was time three.

"Sir, we ask you to turn off all electronic devices." A flight attended smiled sweetly.

"Right, sorry." He said, his eyes trained on the light. He held up a finger, unbuckled his seatbelt in one swift move and stood.

"Sir?"

* * *

><p>She let out a sigh of relief seeing the plane still in the gate, and enough people piling in to hide her away. She ducked into the middle of the crowd and vanished from the suited men's sights. She regained her breath as she was herded into the narrow aisle of the plane. Fishing for her ticket, she reread her seat number and searched for it. Upon finding it, she groaned. A man (as gorgeous as he was) was arguing with the flight attendant.<p>

"Sir, sit down please."

"I know, I know, I know. But, seeing as this isn't using the same frequency as any of your instruments, in fact it's frequency on the molecular level, this won't effect the plane's flight at all. In fact-" He was cut short by the light turning off. He growled and whacked it. "Oh, not again!" He complained.

"Sir, just sit down."

"Fine." He tucked the instrument away in his coat pocket and plopped down in the seat.

She rolled her eyes and approached the man once the flight attendant left.

"Hi, I'm, uh, in the seat next to you." She said, pointing to the seat by the window.

"Oh, of course. Sorry." He stood up and beamed at her as she awkwardly scooted past him. She sat down and buckled her seatbelt. Just then, the plane began to back up and she caught a glimpse of the suited men still stuck in the airport. She smirked to herself as she reached into the pocket, feeling the flashdrive in her fingers. The flashdrive that held their secrets. The man next to her continued to blab on about something geeky, which she thought was cute, but wasn't in the mood to flirt. She had other things on her mind. The most important was to get away. Surely there'd be more waiting for her in Miami, where she was currently headed. Once in the air, she pulled out her computer and opened it. The screen illuminated, only to reveal the code she had been using to hack into the scheduling system. She was about to close it when the man next to her leaned over.

"So you're the one who held us up." He smiled.

"How'd you come to that conclusion?" She smiled back.

"There," He pointed to the screen. "That's us, and that's where you rerouted the flight ahead of us so we'd be behind, oh say...half an hour?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You speak computer code, then?"

"Oh, yes. That and every language in the universe."

"The universe, huh?" She chuckled. He nodded seriously.

"So what made you hack in, anyway?" He asked.

"Oh, my taxi was running late. Just needed to buy some time." She half-lied.

"I see then. Well, good job. And your name was...?"

"Maggie Holt." She offered her hand for a shake.

"I'm the Doctor." He took her hand and shook it.

"Doctor...?" She started, waiting for him to fill in his name.

"Just the Doctor." He said.

"Doctor who?"

"I said, just the Doctor." He forced a smile. _Humans..._ He thought. _They never accept that it's _just_ the Doctor._

"Well then. Nice to meet you, Doctor." Maggie smiled, and leaned back in her chair, focusing on her computer screen. This was going to be a long flight...

**_Ok! There you have it! The first chapter of my Doctor Who series! I know it's probably a little bit confusing, but everything will clear up as the story continues, guaranteed! Thanks for reading!_**

**PLEASE REVEIW!~LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK!~**


	2. Signals

_**Woo hoo! It's working! Sorry to keep you waiting, guys. I've got a few reviews to address then we can continue with the episode! Oh, and I forgot to mention: this story takes place in about 30 years in the future, so there're some...futuristic stuff. Anyway! Reviews!**_

**animemonkey13:**_ Hello! *waves* Oh good, I'm glad you enjoy it! Yeah, I'm tired of clingy, dependent companions. It's time he had someone who could take care of herself! Well I hope you keep reading! :D_

**Strazza:**_ Hello! *waves* Glad you like it! I hope you continue reading! :D_

**Flik:**_ Barrowman: David... David: Yeah? Barrowman: I've got cake! David: WOO HOO! :P I love that! You should be sorry for a short review. I might have to spam you more on the book of face lol. But I'm glad you're liking it. Hope everything is well! :D_

**sarcasmwithasmile: **_ Hello! *waves* Haha, you're not being sarcastic, are you? o.O. Haha, I'm kidding! I sure hope you're enjoying it! :D_

**_Right! Onto the story! _**

About three boring hours had passed before something interesting happened. The "Doctor" had finally shut up and decided to take a nap, leaving Maggie some peace and quiet. She plugged in her earphones and began clicking away at the computer for a bit before she felt a pair of eyes on her. The Doctor had woken up, and was now staring intently at her screen.

"You're quite good," he acknowledged.

"Thanks." Her eyes remained on the screen. The Doctor gave up trying to talk to her, and just leaned back in his chair. Another hour of awkward silence passed. It was night now over the Atlantic, but Maggie didn't feel tired. Despite being thousands of feet in the air for several hours already, the adrenaline from earlier that day still pulsated through her veins. She would never really relax until she knew that for sure those men chasing her had been stopped. Pretending to be asleep, the Doctor had a chance to survey the area. _Nothing out of the ordinary, _he thought and decided to actually doze off. It was when he closed his eyes that everything went wrong. All of a sudden, the lights flickered off. The people in the cabin looked around to each other. Even Maggie's laptop decided to short out. Frustrated, she whacked the screen.

"Don't worry, everyone. We're just experiencing a little power outage." A flight attendant said.

"Doesn't that mean the engines'll stop working?" A passenger three rows up asked.

"No. The circuits to the cabin aren't connected to those of the engines. They've thought of situations like this. Even though the power in the cabin's out, the plane'll still fly." Maggie said matter-of-factly.

"That is correct, miss." The flight attendant said. "Now, we'll have the lights back on in no time."

"I doubt it…" Maggie muttered as she turned her laptop bottom-side up and began unscrewing the back panel.

"What're you up to?" The Doctor asked, leaning over.

"I'm seeing what's wrong." She answered, putting on a pair of glasses and examining the circuits. _She's clever…_The Doctor thought.

"Well you know what's wrong. You said it yourself, the power in the cabin went off." He said. He loved pretending he was nothing but a thick-minded fool.

"Nah, it's not that. My laptop was shut off."

"Well maybe the battery ran out."

"Wasn't that, believe me. Now my computer wasn't connected to any of the circuits aboard this plane, and neither was anyone's phones or other electronic devices. That means that some external…pulse or something caused all the electric to shut off." Maggie muttered, mostly to herself. She replaced the back panel to its original place and booted up her computer. As it was turning on, she ducked down and rummaged through her bag, bringing back with her an odd device. _Hyper-Electric Pulse Scanner…_The Doctor immediately recognized the piece of hardware.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Hyper-Electric Pulse Scanner. Checks to see if there's weird pulsations causing appliances to short out."

"There's a thing for that?"

"Well, no. Not specifically. Basically this's just an electric pulse scanner. I've rewired it to pick up changes on the molecular level…"She trailed off. Maggie looked over at the Doctor who was beaming at her.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing." He shook his head; that smile still plastered to his face. "I'm just extremely intrigued. Continue." He nodded.

"Fine. If you're going to be so _intrigued_, why don't you make yourself useful?" Maggie handed him a couple of wires. "Here. Untangle those."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, but didn't complain. Maggie got to work on wiring up the Hyper-Electric Pulse Scanner to the computer.

"So, where are you from, Maggie?" The Doctor asked. She then answered with an answer he wasn't expecting.

"Miami." She said in an American accent.

"Sorry, where?"

"I said Miami. Hand me the blue wire, will ya?" Maggie held out her hand. He handed her the blue wire.

"I could've sworn you were from London. Your accent was British." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, I was faking it."

_"_Uh-huh." The Doctor kept his eyes on her. Maggie looked up at his shocked face and rolled her eyes.

"It's called acting, 'Doctor'."

"Right, yes. Of course." He stuttered.

"There! All fixed." Maggie smiled as the Hyper-Electric Pulse Scanner began scribbling data all over the computer screen.

"Huh...That's interesting. Look at the wavelength," the Doctor pointed to the screen, "it looks as though the signal's coming from below us. But how?" He pulled out his Brainy-Specs and looked at the screen more closely.

"Someone could be beaming it up from down below. Maybe NASA. We're almost to Florida." Maggie suggested.

"No, no, no. NASA doesn't know about this technology...well, at least not yet...well, to be exact, in thirty years they'll figure it out. But what's causing this pulse, and why is it affecting us? I need to speak to the captain." He said unbuckling his seatbelt and standing up.

"You can't just go and talk to the captain." Maggie glared. Tucking his glasses away, he turned back to face her.

"Why not?" He asked innocently.

"Well...because...you just can't!"

"Maybe I can't. But an Air Marshal could." He pulled out his psychic paper.

"You think doodling an Air Marshal badge will get you in?" Maggie raised an eyebrow.

"Doodle?"

"It's blank, you idiot." Maggie said. The Doctor looked at the paper and back at Maggie. Grunting, he turned around and made his way to the captain's cabin. Maggie debated whether or not to follow him. Figuring it might be entertaining to watch him get arrested for impersonating an officer, she unbuckled her seatbelt and followed.

"Ah, there she is!" The Doctor greeted Maggie as she came up behind him.

"Huh?" She looked at them confusedly.

"The mastermind! She had the Hyper-Electric Pulse Scanner that picked up the signal." The Doctor waved to her.

The captain turned to face her. "Good work, Miss..."

"Holt." Maggie answered automatically.

"Miss Holt. We appreciate that you and your marshal friend found it." The captain smiled. "No wonder our instruments were acting a little weird."

"Not to mention the power outage, too." The copilot added.

"Well, let's figure out what's causing this, then." The Doctor said, putting on the Brainy-Specs and leaning over to take a look at the instruments. Everything looked fine, except for the fuel. "Oooh, that's interesting..."

"What?" Maggie crossed her arms.

"Maggie, grab your computer." The Doctor ordered. Maggie sluggishly began making her way back. All of a sudden, the fuel light went off, signaling they were on empty.

"What the? That's not supposed to happen! What's going on?" The captain said as he began fidgeting with the controls.

"No, no, no. Don't touch anything. Maggie!"

"What?" Her voice was distant and unamused.

"Hurry up!" His voice was frantic. Maggie picked up her pace and handed the computer to him. "May I?" He looked at the copilot who nodded, and they switched places. The Doctor sat down and booted up the computer.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Maggie asked.

"I was wrong...all wrong..."

"What do you mean wrong?"

"The signal. I was wrong about the signal. It's not coming from below, it's coming from above! Look there," he pointed to the computer screen. "Once I reconfigured the Hyper-Electric Pulse Scanner to search for the signal on a broader scale, look what it picked up."

Maggie, the captain, and the copilot leaned in to look at the computer screen.

"It can't be..." The captain breathed. "Why, it's a...it's a..."

"It's a ship." Maggie finished.

"A ship indeed." The Doctor agreed. "And it's right above us."

_**There you are! The second chapter! I predict only 5 chapters for this story before I write the next episode. Also, apologies for a short and probably really bad chapter. I'm just kind of testing the water, and assure you it'll get better once I write a bit more. I might go back and edit this...**_

_** But thanks for bearing with me!**_

**~PLEASE REVIEW!~**


	3. Handcuffs and Sonic Screwdrivers

"But how can there be a ship above us?" The copilot asked.

"Maybe it's a satellite?" Maggie suggested.

"No, no, no. It's a ship. A big, massive ship." The Doctor said. He began clicking away at the computer. "A mining vessel by the looks of it."

"Let me see that," Maggie leaned over the Doctor and snatched her computer back. "What do you mean by 'mining vessel'?"

"Well, that's what it comes up as on the computer, but what I'm curious about is why it's above Earth. You don't have any resources, well, no resources for them...So why are they here?" He took the computer back and started typing again until an image popped up on the screen. "Oh...Hello..."

"What the hell is that?" Maggie asked as she looked at the face now displayed on the screen. It sort of looked like a mole morphed with a man, morphed with a fish. It was the weirdest thing they've ever seen. Save for the Doctor, of course.

"_That_ is a Bergmanian."

"A Berg-what?"

"Bergmanian. Mining species." The Doctor explained briefly. He directed his attention to the screen. "You're a long way from home, aren't you?"

The Bermanian began speaking to the screen in some alien language.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on! Haven't got the TARDIS to translate. I'll have to do it manually..." The Doctor typed quickly. "Ha! There we go! Why are you here?"

"It wasn't by choice. All of our instruments shorted out, and so we initiated Protocol 5." The Bergmanian said.

"Right...Lock on and remain in orbit around the nearest center of gravity until help arrives." The Doctor explained, mostly for the three shocked humans behind him. "But why are your scanners on?"

"Those are the only things that work...but they're about to die. We thought that if we might be able to find an energy source large enough, we could use it to jump start everything and send out an S.O.S."

"If you needed an energy source, why didn't you try the sun?" Maggie asked before the Doctor could.

"Too hot. Our shields wouldn't be able to take it. We're miners. We're made for the cold." The Bergmanian snapped.

"Try rerouting the drill power to the fluctuation stabilizer then running that into the engines on a loop. It should do the trick." The Doctor said, rubbing his eye.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"We're too badly damaged. Got hit by a meteor storm four million klicks from here. We lost most of the engine and maintenance deck."

"Hm..." The Doctor thought for a moment.

"Hold on." Maggie stepped forward. "If you lost most of the engine, what's keeping you guys running?"

"That's a good question. What _i__s _keeping you from falling to Earth?" The Doctor added.

There was a long pause.

"Nothing." The Bergmanian finally answered.

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing's keeping us up. We're already starting to fall." The Bergmanian said ruefully. Maggie leaned over and checked the computer again.

"They're right. Look," she pointed. "They're getting closer."

"Alright, that's enough, you two!" The captain shouted. The Doctor and Maggie turned around. Standing next to the captain and copilot were two air marshals. Real air marshals. The Doctor and Maggie exchanged looks and were arrested.

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault." Maggie glared as she sat down in the seat next to the Doctor with her hands cuffed. The Doctor looked at Maggie.<p>

"We need to get to the TARDIS." He said, staring blankly at the wall in front of him.

"The what?"

"My...airship...thing."

"Your airship?" Maggie raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with this guy?

"Yeah," The Doctor surveyed his new surroundings.

"If you had an airship, why'd you take a plane?" Maggie glared.

"I like planes!" The Doctor smiled. "Although, these 747's aren't as fun as the Wright brothers'. I helped them with the steering...Good times..."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Okay, weirdo, what's so important about your TURDIS?"

"TARDIS." He corrected. "It's complicated to explain."

"Try me."

The Doctor opened his mouth to explain when Air Marshal Howard, their arresting officer, stepped forward.

"Care to tell me what you two are up to?" He crossed his arms.

"Listen, you need to let us go." The Doctor said. Howard scoffed. "I'm serious. I need that computer or else the whole world goes kaboom."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Howard narrowed his eyes. While watching the two men bicker, something shifted inside Maggie. All of a sudden, she trusted the Doctor. She was surprised by the feeling because it came out of nowhere. Some...sixth sense told her the Doctor was telling the truth. So, she came up with a plan.

"Forgive him," Maggie smiled at Howard. "His medication makes him a little delusional, isn't that right, dear?"

"Whhhat?" The Doctor looked at Maggie confusedly.

"See? I told you so." She nodded. "Now, to answer your question, I'm Margaret Holt, Head of the Extra-Terrestrial Department of NASA." Maggie lied. "And we've been tracking these...Bergmanians for a while now, so if you'll just give me back my computer, I'll get my guys down below to handle this whole situation, okey-dokey?" Maggie forced a smile. Howard remained still, only his eyes darting back and forth between the two weirdos.

"You two stay right there." Howard pointed a large finger at them.

"Not like we have much of a choice." Maggie chuckled. Howard shot her one last glare before going to find his other Marshal friend who was in the cockpit.

"W-what's going on?" The Doctor asked.

"I just saved your skinny ass, that's what's going on." Maggie glared.

"NASA's been tracking the Bergmanians? For how long?" The Doctor attempted to scratch his ear with his cuffed hands.

"They haven't been, you idiot. It was a lie."

"Well Marshal Howard seemed to have bought it. How long do you reckon till he figures it out?"

Maggie laughed to herself. "Not for a while. Howard's all muscle, no brain."

"What makes you say that?" The Doctor asked, intrigued by her reasoning.

"Well, any person with a functioning brain would've figured out that there's no such thing as the 'Extra-Terrestrial Department'!"

"Hm." The Doctor smiled. "Well, we've still got a massive mining vessel about to crash into planet Earth, so why don't we get to work stopping it, then?"

"Oh my god, you really are an idiot. We're handcuffed and my computer's in the other room!" Maggie growled.

"Sh, sh, sh." The Doctor raised his cuffed hands to his chest and opened his jacket. He fumbled around until he was able to pull his sonic screwdriver out of the inner pocket. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he pressed the button and Maggie's cuffs popped open.

"What the?" Maggie looked back and forth between the screwdriver and her cuffs.

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor whispered. "Now, to get that computer..." He stood up and offered Maggie a hand.

"You are the weirdest dude I've ever met." Maggie said, taking his hand.

"I know!" The Doctor winked. "Allons-y!" He bolted forward down the aisle, dragging Maggie along with him.


	4. Karma

_**Hello all! Sorry I didn't get to responding to your reviews last time. I just wanted to get everything out of my head and onto the paper (or screen, really). Thanks for not hating me!**_

**animemonkey13: **_Oh good! Glad you liked it! Don't worry, I'll definitely keep writing! :D_

**zeitgeist21st:**_Hahaha, yes I tried to think like the Doctor in that one. :D_

**Jo Brookes: **Why_ thank you! I'm definitely working on not making Maggie a Mary Sue who's dependent on the Doctor and I think it'll be good for him to experience someone like her as well. :D _

**Flik: **_Hiya! Glad you're liking it! And yes, Maggie sorta has this barrier that the Doctor will eventually be able to bring down, but for now, they're clashing. Yeah, how is POTC working for you? I really want to know what happens! MEH! :D_

**_Whew! Let's continue on with the 'episode', then! Allons-y!_**

The Doctor and Maggie hurried down the aisle towards the back of the plane.

"Okay," Maggie panted once she was able to catch her breath. "What's going through you're extremely confusing head? Why are we back here?"

"I just need to speed the plane up a little bit." The Doctor explained, pulling out his screwdriver and sonic-ing a panel by Maggie's feet.

"And why do you need to do that?"

"Well, I've estimated the time we've got to stop the Bergmanians before they fall. And believe me, it's not very long."

"How much time have we got, then?"

"Oooooh, thirteen hours?"

"You're right, that's not enough" Maggie admitted. "NASA wouldn't be able to get anything up in time."

"Mhm," The Doctor paused sonic-ing and scooted backwards to another panel and began sonic-ing again. "So, what about you and NASA, anyway?"

_"_What do you mean what about me and NASA?" Maggie asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, it's obvious you don't work there, yet you seem to have some sort of connection with them."

"Hm. You're good." Maggie acknowledged. "Well, to answer your question, my dad works at NASA. So, I was only half-lying to the Marshal that I had people down there."

The Doctor didn't say anything, but nodded his head and continued sonic-ing various wires and whatnot.

"What about you, Doctor?" Maggie asked. "Care to tell me who you really are?"

"I already told you," He looked up at her. "I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor of what exactly? You can't just call yourself the 'Doctor'." Maggie made air quotes with her fingers.

"Why not?"

"Because you sound like a crazy person!"

"Maybe I am..."

"You, sir...are so weird." Maggie leaned her back against the wall. "And I'm still confused! What are you doing? You think buzzing wires with some sorta...LED light will fix the friggin' plane?"

"Oi!" The Doctor stopped sonic-ing and looked up at her. "You're a tough one, aren't you?" He mumbled. Maggie raised an eyebrow of warning. "Anyway...I'm just sonic-ing the wires so they'll allow more electricity to run through them, which'll cause the engines to turn faster-"

"-and make us go faster." Maggie finished. "Okay, now I've got it. But what is _that_ thing?" She pointed at his sonic screwdriver.

"It's a sonic screwdriver."

"Yeah, I know what it's called, but what does it do?"

"It...sonics...things."

"Sonics? That's not even a real verb!"

"Okay, okay." The Doctor shushed. "Can we just finish this?" He pointed to the panels behind him.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" Maggie crouched down next to him.

"Take these wires," He handed her a handful of them. "And untangle them."

Maggie glared but did as he said. _Karma, _Maggie thought, recalling the task she had bestowed upon the Doctor earlier. Once the Doctor finished his work, they snuck back to their seats in the front. The Marshal was chatting up some flight attendant.

_**Hi! Sorry for such a short chapter! I wanted to make it longer, but I've gotten so busy I haven't had any time. So I felt bad for making you guys wait so long and decided to post it anyway. Don't hate me!**_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
